El roce de tu cuerpo
by Dovina
Summary: Derek y Stiles han vuelto a discutir sobre hacer pública su relación o no. Stiles no quiere esconderse más y Derek solo quiere protegerle. SLASH, STEREK, LEMMON


**Summary**: Derek y Stiles han vuelto a discutir sobre hacer pública su relación o no. SLASH, STEREK, LEMMON

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y el mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis y la MTV.

**Advertencias**: lemmon, slash (relación hombre/hombre). Si no te gusta nada de esto por favor no sigas leyendo, que como dice el refrán "el que avisa no es traidor".

**Nota de la autora**: el fic es una historia que tenía empezada hace unos cuantos meses, esperando a ser terminada. Y viendo que llevo un tiempo sin publicar, y que lo siguiente que estoy escribiendo es de _The vampire diaries_, he decido darle el último empujón le faltaba para acabarlo. No tiene en cuenta a partir del final de la 3A. Es el primer intento de lemmon que escribo, así que no me tiréis muchas piedras ;) Inspirado en la canción de Platero y Tú **"El roce de tu cuerpo**".

* * *

Tirado en su cama escuchando la radio, Derek se termina el cigarro que ha empezado apenas hace dos minutos, lo apaga en el cenicero que ya está lleno de colillas. No es que suela fumar, pero es en esos momentos, cuando se siente desesperado y preocupado es cuando recurre a su vicio. Eso y unas cervezas vacías le acompañan en el atardecer, sin hacer nada desde la discusión que ha tenido con Stiles por la mañana.

Mira la foto que tiene en la mesilla, en la que aparecen juntos en su _camaro_. La tomó Isaac hace un par de meses, porque según dice le resulta graciosa la forma en la que discuten, pues no sabe si se están preparando para un encuentro sexual o están debatiéndose entre matar al otro. Y eso es lo que aparece tienen las miradas clavadas el uno en el otro y con gesto serio, las manos de Derek sobre el volante lo agarran con fuerza. Pero lo que solo ellos dos conocen es cuando están discutiendo de verdad, y esa vez no fue una de ellas, era una mirada que retaba a Stiles a que cumpliera sus amenazas, porque si algo tenía muy grande Stiles era la boca, esa boca que le perdía, no sólo en sentido figurado. Recordando ese momento se siente peor, porque sabe que la ha cagado.

Y es que ya no sabe cómo han llegado a esta situación, antes estaban bien: la única que sabía de su relación era la manada, y porque era imposible evitar que se enteraran gracias a sus olfatos, si no probablemente tampoco lo se lo habrían contado.

Derek no se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a sentirse atraído por Stiles, ni siquiera cuando empezó a tontear con él. Pero poco a poco las bromas sobre puños, perros, o Batman tenían otro significado. Empezaron los roces accidentales de manos, de hombros. Las largas miradas con las que no hacía falta hablar. Los silencios cómodos y los momentos de risas compartidos, pasaron a unas sonrisas con intenciones claras, unas miradas que de inocentes no tenían nada, y unas acciones que les llevaron a olvidar sus inhibiciones y disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Y es que echa de menos el roce del cuerpo de Stiles cuando están juntos, acostándose, tirados en el sofá o abrazados en la cama después de hacer el amor. Sabe que últimamente no solo se están acostando juntos, que es más profundo que eso.

Es un sentimiento que ya creía olvidado y que no esperaba volver a sentir, por eso piensa que deberían mantenerlo sólo entre ellos. Todas sus parejas acaban muertas o siendo psicópatas, necesita estar sólo con Stiles sin que haya ojos que lo juzguen.

Pero son los ojos de Stiles los que al mirarle se hacen daño, lo puede ver y lo puede sentir.

Seguro que él también está sólo en su cuarto, tirado en la cama y sin saber qué hacer, o en el escritorio frente al ordenador perdido en la red, buscando información que no sabe que busca.

Derek se estira en su cama, cansado de darle vueltas a la discusión. Tiene que arreglarlo, no va a conseguir nada así, sabe lo que tiene que hacer: darse una ducha rápida, vestirse e ir a ver a Stiles.

Se monta en el coche con el pelo aún mojado, y conduce hasta la casa de Stiles tal vez más rápido de lo que debería. Aparca delante, notando la ausencia del coche del sheriff. Mira la ventana del chico y está abierta. Da un suspiro de alivio, pues al menos no le está diciendo que no quiere verle. Trepa ágilmente hacia la ventana sin hacer ruido, y se para en el umbral observando el interior de la habitación.

La cama está hecha pero con unos cuantos libros sobre ella, en el suelo hay varias prendas tiradas de cualquier manera, junto con más libros y unos cuantos discos. Ha vuelto a poner más posters desde que la vio la última vez, por supuesto hay un par nuevos de _El Hobbit_ y _Los Vengadores_. El armario está abierto y es un autentico caos lo que hay ahí dentro, montañas de ropa y más perchas vacías que con ella.

Y, confirmando sus sospechas, Stiles está frente al escritorio, navegando por internet, con la impresora encendida y un montón de papeles que cubren toda la superficie. Lleva la misma ropa que esta mañana, los vaqueros un poco anchos que le gustan tanto que lleve, es facilísimo deshacerse de ellos, una camiseta azul y una camisa abierta, con cuadros rojos y blancos. El chico no se da cuenta de su presencia, con una coca-cola a su lado de la que bebe de vez en cuando, demasiado concentrado en su tarea como para darse cuenta de que le están observando.

Derek da dos suaves golpes contra el cristal de la ventana para avisarle de su presencia, la última vez que se presentó sin avisar como era su costumbre recibió un rodillazo en los huevos… puede que sea un hombre lobo pero unas partes siguen siendo más vulnerables que otras. Stiles se despega de la pantalla del ordenador para mirarle, no parece sorprendido de verle.

Lo que le mantiene a raya es la expresión de su rostro, si bien no es fría, es seria. No abre la boca esperando a que el moreno sea el primero que hable.

Es en ese momento, al tener a Stiles tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos cuando no duda ni un instante lo que tiene que hacer, lo que quiere hacer. En dos grandes zancadas cruza la distancia que los separa y se arrodilla, quedando en inferioridad ante él.

— Lo siento, Stiles.

Esa postura, esas palabras, tan pocas veces pronunciadas por él logran que Stiles abandone su actitud. Coge la cara de Derek y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más lo besa. Es un beso suave que transmite mil emociones distintas, el arrepentimiento por ambas partes de haber discutido y estar separados, la emoción por reconciliarse, el anhelo. Cuando se separan, Derek apoya su frente contra la de Stiles, entremezclando sus respiraciones, no deja de tocar sus manos, quiere asegurarse que es real, que no está soñando, que esta vez no ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

— Derek, yo también, pero realmente necesito saber que esto es algo más.

El hombrelobo ha mantenido sus ojos cerrados, y al mirarle se encuentra con dos grandes orbes marrones, que le observan con miedo, sabiendo que todo depende de esa conversación.

— Claro que es algo más. Pero no necesitamos que todo el mundo lo sepa para estar juntos. — Dice suspirando cansado, con miedo a volver a discutir.

— Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero tener que esconderme, no más. No quiero mentir a mi padre cuando estoy en tu casa, ni sólo poder tocarte cuando estamos sólo los dos. Quiero poder hacerlo cuando quiera, salir yo que sé, al cine, o a la zapatería, Derek. No hay que poner un cartel con luces de neón, simplemente no escondernos. — Lo dice desde lo más profundo de su ser, puede sentir la necesidad en sus palabras.

— Eso significa convertirte también en un objetivo para toda la mierda que está llegando a la ciudad. No quiero que te maten por mi culpa. — Replica Derek elevando la voz y separándose ligeramente de él. Es verdad, no puede acarrear con otra muerte en sus hombros, y menos la de Stiles. Le agarra más fuerte las manos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, no quiere dejarle ir.

Stiles resopla, son los mismos argumentos de siempre.

— Gracias por esa consideración, pero creo que consigo que quieran matarme por mí sólo, no por salir con nadie, o al menos no sólo por una persona. — Dice con humor pero sin que por ello crea menos en sus palabras. Eso solo hace que Derek confirme más su teoría, es una mala idea. Abre la boca para interrumpirle y hacer valer de nuevo sus argumentos, pero el chico no le deja hablar. — Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí. No. Mira, estoy rodeado de hombres lobo, soy amigo de hombres lobo, banshees, emisarios, cazadores, y quién sabe qué más. Y por si fuera poco soy yo, meto las narices donde no me llaman. Y si no probablemente con la cantidad de personajes que recorren este pueblo querrían matarme de todas formas.

Y lo dice todo sin coger aire. Derek se queda asombrado por su habilidad de hablar por los codos, planteándose todos los contras de su discurso.

— No pongas esa cara, no voy a abandonar Beacon Hills— le dice interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Tal vez deberías.

— Tal vez tú también deberías, tal vez todos. Pero no lo vamos a hacer porque somos una manada y protegemos nuestro territorio. — Lo afirma con tal seriedad que Derek sabe que es verdad. Que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar de opinión sin perderle.

— Tal vez deberíamos. — Aunque sabe que no. No lo harían ni aunque pudieran, siempre volverían. Da un suspiro cansado, y se separa de Stiles para sentarse all borde de la cama, frente a él. Apoya los codos en sus piernas y se masajea las sienes, agachando la cabeza. Aún no se va a dar por vencido. — No lo entiendes, la razón por la que no quiero hacerlo público es precisamente para protegerte, para protegernos.

— Derek me lo has dicho tantas veces que créeme, lo entiendo. Es más soy capaz de recitarte tu propio discurso, con los mismos argumentos, la misma entonación y la misma cara de cabreo. Pero por más veces que lo repitas no será más cierto. Sé que de verdad piensas que es así, pero esa idea nos hace más daño que la gente que decida atacarme por estar contigo.

Derek no dice nada, simplemente se le queda mirando, conteniéndose porque está empezando a enfadarse otra vez.

— Derek, ya no eres el alfa.

Stiles sabe que se ha arriesgado mucho al decirle eso, puede que el hombre lobo decida irse destrozando su habitación o dejarle, pero se tiene que dar cuenta de que ya no todo el mundo quiere dañarle a él. Derek sigue sentado en la cama, se endereza mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y con los labios apretados formando una fina línea. — ¡No lo digo para cabrearte!— Dice levantándose de la silla. Se apresura a aclarar, antes de que se vaya por la ventana. — Me refiero a que es Scott el responsable, es el alfa. Es él quien podría decirle esto a Allison.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— Nunca han atacado a un ligue de Isaac, o de Cora.

Y con eso sabe que ha acertado, que unas pocas defensas se han bajado. Así que Stiles decide que esta es su oportunidad, se acerca a Derek y hace que se siente de nuevo en la cama para colocarse sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, sabes que tengo razón. Así que deja de discutir. — Le susurra contra su oído.

Derek suspira derrotado, con el cejo fruncido.

Abraza a Stiles rodeándole, apretándole contra él, aspirando su aroma. Y aunque no le gusta lo que dice Stiles, se da cuenta de que no le queda otro remedio que aceptar lo que dice, porque se ha convertido en una necesidad. Porque sabe que Stiles no se va a ir de Beacon Hills. Que ya no era como al principio cuando sólo era sexo. Y puede que sea egoísta y que debería obligarle a que le odie para que se vaya del pueblo, pero no puede. Por lo que se rinde y decide demostrarle de la mejor forma que sabe, lo mucho que significa para él. Busca los labios de Stiles, encontrándolos en un beso ansiado que significa mil cosas.

Mientras se besan sus manos recorren le recorren, van desde su cuello hasta su cintura, pegándole a él todo lo que puede. A Stiles parece gustarle porque agarra con pasión su nuca, mientras una mano se pierde en su pelo. Le aferra y le tira hacia atrás, bajando sus labios por su garganta. Le muerde no tan suavemente cómo debería pero como sabe que le gusta.

— Has estado fumando y bebiendo. — Le dice con voz ronca el chico, bajando sus manos hacia los hombros del moreno y separándole un poco para obligarle que le mire a los ojos.

Derek le mira fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Por lo que sólo asiente y decide volcar al chico en la cama quedando encima de él. Sigue mirándole a los ojos cuando le empieza a quitar la camisa, abarcando con sus manos todo lo que puede. Stiles cierra los ojos y suspira levemente, concentrado en las caricias que está recibiendo.

— Me gusta. — Sin saber si lo dice por lo que Derek ha estado haciendo o por lo que hace.

El moreno se permite sonreír abiertamente mientras baja su boca hasta uno de los pezones del chico, atendiendo el otro con una mano, sintiendo cómo se endurecen ambos. La otra mano se dirige hacia los pantalones del chico, luchando con el botón para desabrocharlo. Stiles gime y jadea, perdido en un mar de sensaciones. Cuando Derek agarra con sus dientes la punta del pezón, el cuerpo de Stiles se arquea de placer. Eleva la cabeza para mirarle y le agarra para volverle a besar. Hay mucha lengua, y algunos choques de dientes, es fiero. Jamás imaginó antes de estar con él que Stiles pudiera ser tan ardiente.

Se deja cambiar la posición, indicado por un empuje del chico, que se coloca encima de él para seguir besándole con pasión mientras ambas manos le quitan el cinturón para meterse dentro de su ropa interior. Le acaricia mientras se separa ligeramente de él, observando cómo reacciona a sus caricias. Algo que ha Derek le encanta y le excita aún más. Cierra los ojos, inmerso en las sensaciones de las manos de Stiles contra su polla, sabiéndose observado, sin cohibirse para alentar el lado _voyeur_ de su amante. En un momento siente como las manos que lo tocaban están acompañadas de un nuevo aliado, más húmedo y caliente que le recorre. Haciendo la presión perfecta en su punta, tanto que como Stiles siga utilizando la boca de esa manera no aguantará más de tres minutos.

— Stiles… para… o no… — Intenta decir entre gemidos, sin dejar de ser hostigado por la lengua de Stiles. Cuando agarra las sábanas de la cama y siente como sus uñas empiezan a crecer sabe que es el momento de unirse al chico de la manera más íntima posible. El humano lo nota también y para en su labor para coger un bote de lubricante dentro de la mesilla de noche, mientras Derek se quita las zapatillas.

Empieza a prepararse a sí mismo ante la atenta mirada del moreno, completamente enrojecido por la actividad. Cuando siente que ya está casi listo, coge la mano de Derek y la lleva a su entrada, para que sea él el que continúe preparándole, algo que el mayor hace con place y dedicación. Siente que está listo cuando el tercer dedo entra en él con facilidad, intenta tumbarle de nuevo en la cama pero Stiles niega con la cabeza sentándose de nuevo sobre él, haciéndolo aún más íntimo, uniéndose todo lo que puede.

Derek tiene cuidado cuando empieza a introducirse en él. Es en esos momentos, cuando siente la calidez de su interior, cuando puede ocurrir que pierda el control y se transforme, es algo que solo con Stiles ha estado cerca de ocurrirle alguna vez. No ayuda a controlarse los gemidos del chico pidiendo _más_.

Al sumergirse completamente le da unos momentos para que se acomode a tenerlo dentro, no dura mucho pues el castaño toma la iniciativa y empieza a menearse sobre él. Stiles siempre tan impaciente.

Al principio es un vaivén lento, que les permite besarse manteniendo un poco de calma, pero conforme Stiles acelera el ritmo, Derek da más fuerza a sus embestidas, perdiendo la conciencia que le queda. Solo consciente de la fricción entre sus cuerpos, de las uñas de Stiles clavadas en sus hombros, de sus gemidos invadiendo toda la habitación. Derek agarra la polla de Stiles para masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas.

Y todo estalla para Stiles, sumido en una ola de placer como pocas. Sus músculos se contraen de forma que Derek no aguanta mucho más, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama, llevándose a Stiles junto a él.

Quedan el uno sobre el otro sin romper el vínculo que los une. Simplemente respiran agitadamente, sin querer romper el momento, tirados de cualquier manera sobre la cama. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que nota como Stiles se estremece. Ha dejado la ventana abierta y está entrando una brisa fría.

— No te vayas. — Le dice el humano, adivinando que va a levantarse para cerrar la ventana. — No te muevas, solo quedémonos así un rato más.

Derek no dice nada, asiente y le abraza, proporcionándole calor con su cuerpo. Apreciando ese momento sabe que no hay nada que vaya a hacer separarse de Stiles, ese roce merece cualquier peligro que se vaya a enfrentar, es una paz que no sentía en años.

No le dice nada, pero Stiles ha ganado la discusión.


End file.
